Conventional wireless energy transmission from a source antenna to a receiver antenna declines rapidly with distance. This is primarily due to the fixed configuration of the antennas. In general, there are three coupling states, under, critical, and over couplings that are determined by the distance between the antennas. Critical coupling provides the maximum energy transfer efficiency at the distance that is determined by antenna parameters such as antenna radius, length in axis etc. When the distance increases or decreases, the coupling state turns into under coupling or over coupling, resulting in the decrease of efficiency. We have discovered that by progressively changing the transmitting and receiving antenna current distributions, resonant wireless coupling between such antennas having a high degree of energy transfer efficiency can be realized despite significant variations in the distance between the source and receiving antennas, where the distance at critical coupling is changed.